The Dreamers
by Yoyo1
Summary: On the top of the page it is written The Mackems; scratch that. *CHAPTER 2 UP* I might stop this story and work solely on this one with my gang (Team Yoyo) that we're doin' now. IF I continue, chapters will be about 600-700 words long.
1. Seems Like Forever

The Mackems  
  
DISCLAIMER:My gang is © me. Everything else is © SEGA/SmileBit. Zer you go!  
  
+--------------------+ |Chapter 1 |__________ By Ryo Smith |Seems Like Forever. | +-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+  
  
"Damn it! Seems like we've been on this plane for about 12 hours!" cried Kim. Her green lipstick stood out from her pale face.  
  
"Yeah, I know," whimpered Gemini. He had bleached blonde hair which in contrast to his tanned face looked way outta place. He was playing on his GameBoySS3000. He didn't seem too bothered. He only fidgeted when he went for a change of batteries.  
  
"It's gonna be worth it yo," said a cheerful Ecstasy. He had red, closely shaven hair. He had a light beard coming in; he liked to keep it a little on the short side. He was wearing a greyish tank top.  
  
"But why so loooong?" came Scratch's voice. She had long jet-black hair and also a pale face. She had loads of black make up on. Her eyelids were covered, her lips were black hell even her cheeks had been lightly dabbed with blusher.  
  
It was getting close to 7am now and they were supposed to meet the rest of the gang in this place called Shibuya Terminal in an hour. A message rang out from over the speakers.  
  
"This is your pilot calling. We'll be arriving in beautiful sunny Tokyo-to in about 30 minutes. An airhostess will give you directions to the near-by Bus Terminal. Thankyou."  
  
"Uhhhhh, half an hour?" moaned Scratch.  
  
"Damn!" it was the first time Gemini had spoke since the last time had got up to change his batteries.  
  
"Feeling the strain now are we?" asked Kim. She pulled down her bag and Scratch's.  
  
"Nah. He probably ran out of battery power for his Gameboy!" shouted Ecstasy. Gemini nodded. "I've got mystical powers.I can also put people to sleep y'know!"  
  
"Yeah, with your funky smelling arm pits. All you gotta do is lift those arms up, and everybody would faint," laughed Gemini. "Here," he said throwing Ecstasy a bottle of Lynx® Deodorant.  
  
"Pulse! My favourite!" squealed Ecstasy like a girl. "Uhhhh not Pulse, our mate but err y'know this?" he said shaking the can in everybody's face.  
  
"Well duhh!" said Scratch loudly. Scratch opened her bag and threw some batteries to the still searching Gemini. They hit him in the head.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for you stupid woman?" he asked massaging his head where they batteries had hit.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll take'em off ya!" she said threateningly.  
  
"Yo guys!" said Kim.  
  
"Yeah?" they asked in chorus.  
  
"Shut the **** up will ya?"  
  
"Oh sorry," said Ecstasy sarcastically. "Oh, here's the air-hostess handing out leaflets!"  
  
*  
  
"Maaan, where can they be?" said Pulse loudly, pacing up and down the hotel room where the gang was supposed to meet. Pulse was bald, had big muscles and was very tanned. He had a white tank top on and some baggy cargo pants. He also had his favourite red-skates on.  
  
"Maybe the flight left late or they ummmm, got lost on the busses?" suggested Virgo. She had pale blue hair and was very pretty. She was always very cheerful. She wore a black belly-top(is that what they call them?) and some blue denim very short shorts, not quite hotpants tho'.  
  
"Probably missed the flight!" came a voice from the back of the room. He was in the shadows.  
  
"Don't say that Crash," said Pulse concertedly.  
  
"It's a possibility," grunted Crash who had come from out of the shadows. He was black and wore some cool shades. Complete blackout ones. He was wearing an old white Nike® top. He had shorts on also. Some Sunderland Association Football Club ones. He supported them. He had some black blades on.  
  
"Here they are!" shouted Club. She was pointing out of the window. She opened it and shouted, "up here! Guys up here!" Club had a long sleeved black top on, with army cargo pants. She was always very proud of her appearance. She was the fastest of this group of 8.  
  
There was a knocking on the door. "C'mon in guys!" shouted Pulse. The door opened and in came the remaining four members of the gang, Kim, Gemini, Scratch and Ecstasy!  
  
"Maaaan, that's was one long assed flight!" cried Kim over the top of the voices of welcoming and cheerfulness.  
  
"Yeah. I think I was the only one of us to notice that too!" shouted Virgo. They all laughed except from Pulse.  
  
"What's up Pulse?" asked Gemini. Pulse noticed they didn't have their blades on.  
  
"Didn't let you on the bus without your skates on either eh?" he asked in a lighter tone.  
  
"Ehhhhh.is something up Pulse?" asked Club.  
  
"No. Why would you say that?"  
  
"You just seem a little uptight, that's all," said Virgo before Club got a chance to reply. Pulse seemed to ignore them. He turned away and looked out of the window. He liked looking out of this window. Chuo St. was much more beautiful this this dank and dreary room. "Hey guys. This is your room. Us girls get the one on the opposite side of the corridor!"  
  
"Wahoo!" screamed the girls as they did a conga line out of the room.  
  
"This is just temporary! We're staying here till we find somewhere else to live. On our own!" cried Pulse after them. The other three lads carried the girls luggage into their room, while Pulse continued to look outside.longing to start this new life.from what 'he' had told him so much about.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! This is the awesomely wicked DJ Professa' Kkkkkkkkk! Here's the lowdown on the street! The GG's have got even more gangs to defend their turf from now." screamed the radio.  
  
"Hey Gum! Turn it up!" shouted Corn over the racket of the pinball machine. Gum flashed him an 'OK' sign. It grew louder, until the pinball machine was completely drowned out.  
  
".rs are the new gang on the scene at the moment. These guys seem hotter than even the Lurve Shockers baby! Anymore news? You'll know as soon as I do! Now here's some Birthday Cake!!" shouted DJPK.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Corn.  
  
"The Dreamers, Corn. K said these were even better than the Shockers!" cried Garam.  
  
"No sweat! Has anybody ever beat us yet?" asked Yoyo.  
  
"No." Replied Rhyth.  
  
"I rest my case." 


	2. Somewhere to Lie Low

(ooc) C'mon people! I need reviews or I can't get better! Most chapters will be aimed at around 1000 words. They will never be below 1000 words! Not even 999 and a word with a letter missing! or 998! (/ooc)  
  
Chapter 2. The Breakout.  
  
"Oh Pulse man! It's only six o'clock!" whimpered Ecstasy reaching over to his watch. He pressed the 'luminate' button, checked to see if he guessed right, which he was, then slipped it onto his left wrist.  
  
"Yeah? When we are living on the streets, starving and stuff 'cos we got no money will you be complaining? We need to get out of here early, to sneak past the guy!" replied Pulse in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Be quiet guys. We don't wanna be heard!" whispered Crash groggily. "I'll go tell the girls to hurry up eh?" and quickly but quietly he got up, put his trainers on and sneaked out of the room. Pulse heard him knock then say something.  
  
"So where abouts we gonna look?" asked Gemini. He was (as usual) already up, dressed, washed, shaved and once again playing on his GameBoy. "How 'bout just here in Chuo?"  
  
"Nah. What happens if the guy see's us on his way home or summit'?" said Pulse quickly. He opened the door a crack to see somebody questioning Crash. "Damn," he whispered.  
  
"What's that Pulse?"  
  
"Crash- he's been seen!" replied Pulse, answering Ecstasy's question. The old door was heavy and Pulse couldn't keep it still. . .the hinges creaked ever so slightly. Pulse tried to close the door quickly. Too late.  
  
"And who are you eavesdropping on?" said the voice that Crash was trying to talk to. Pulse opened the door slowly. . . he wasn't talking to him! He had his head pointed down the corridor, where a guy was hiding round a corner. Crash winked at Pulse, who's heart stopped beating at 100mph.  
  
He closed the door silently and he heard the words from Crash's mouth: "Oh well Mr. Fuller, I uhh, gotta go!" then he heard Mr. Fuller (the hotel manager) reply, "nice to meet you Jon!"  
  
"****!" said Pulse. "He knows his name!" Crash waited for awhile watching Fuller turn a corner and sneaked into the boys room. "What'cho playing at man!?"  
  
"Huh, what'cho mean?" grunted Crash. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Asshole!" pointed out Ecstasy.  
  
". . ." a predictable silence from Gemini. Pulse made a snatch for the GameBoy and caught it. He walked over to his backpack, opened it, switched of the GameBoy by saying, "SS Off," and threw it into his backpack.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Gemini. "What's the point?"  
  
"You ain't ever listening!" cried Pulse. "Y'know, in a gang if you don't listen, you could get killed!" Then he walked over to his bag again, listening to Crash gurgling, pulled out his skates. "Time to get a move on!"  
  
"Ooooh, can't we eat?" protested Ecstasy. His stomach groaned. He held it and mouthed to it, "it's OK. I'll get some grub outside for ya'!" he then grabbed his skates, packed his bag and stood up waiting. "Should I get Crash?" he offered. "I need a **** anyways!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever." Pulse shook his head. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat on Gemini's bed next to the rearing to go Gemini.  
  
"You not hungry?" asked Gemini. He pulled his Tape Walkman out of his pocket and slipped a tape from the pouch of his bag in. He put one earpiece into one of ears (the one opposite Pulse, for as to hear) and pressed play. He passed the Walkman down through his top, to hide the wire, and placed it back in his pocket. He fastened the press-stud.  
  
"Nah. Just a bit frustrated and excited," he moaned. He pulled a few mints out of a tray on a bedside table and offered one to Gemini, while placing one in his own mouth. Gemini took a few, much to Pulse's anger.  
  
Ecstasy and Crash came out of the bathroom, looking a lot better then they had when they entered. Ecstasy had had a shave and Crash had cleaned his teeth. . . finally!  
  
***  
  
"Scratch! Pass my lipstick!" shouted Kim over all of the shouts of excitement. Scratch through it to her at an amazing speed. "Nice!"  
  
"Yeah, been working on it for a while now. Thought it'd come in handy if I could toss cans of paint that quick!" replied Scratch in one breath. Club was already packed and rearing to go. Virgo was just slipping her trainers on. Kim was now ready and Scratch was already out of the door. She knocked on the boy's room.  
  
"Who is is?" grunted Crash.  
  
"It's us stupid!" said Kim nastily. She pushed through the three girls and pushed the door open. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Chill ya' boots missus!" cried Ecstasy. His eyes were wide with surprise, Scratch looked beautiful today. . . even more beautiful than before!  
  
"What?" asked Scratch harshly. "Take a picture, it'd last longer!"  
  
"Wha--? Huh..." he had just woken from a tiny daydream. It conisisted of him and Scratch kissing right there and then. He shook his head and stood up. "Let's go!" Pulse lead the way out, he blitzed down towards the elevator and rapidly pressed the down button.  
  
"Hurry!" he cried in a whisper. It 'dinged' and the gang jumped in. They were squashed with their bags and stuff but they weren't too bothered. "Damn, it's hot!" he exclaimed while removing his 'ITALIA' jacket. "Lock the door."  
  
Gemini pressed the 'Close Door' button when they stopped. They all removed their trainers and slipped their blades on. They put the trainers in their backpacks and Gemini then pressed the 'Open Door' button...  
  
They dashed through the Entrance Hall and headed for the automatic doors. "Lock those doors!" cried Fuller.  
  
"GO!" cried Pulse. The gang moved their legs quicker, the doors were closing slowly.  
  
"STOP THEM!" cried Fuller again. "KILL THEM! DO SOMETHING!" he bellowed continously. Two more rolls... they made it! Gemini had to turn sideways to get out, but they had made it! The doors opened again and about 20 of Fullers cronies ran out with silenced M9's. The gang had to split up.  
  
"Split!" cried Virgo. Everyone paired up in two's and went in different directions. Pulse went with Club, Gemini with Crash, Ecstasy with Scratch (who was delighted!) and Kim with Virgo. They all dashed off, the guys calling after them, trying to shoot them but by the time two guns had been fired (one which narrowly missed Crash) the gang were no-where to be seen... 


End file.
